


Not Gay... Probably

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Series: #QuarantinedPride2k20 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Gen, Self-Discovery, enjoy, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: Here we go, Day #2 of Quarantine Pride 2020. This time we have Charlie helping Dean figure out his sexuality!!Enjoy <3
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester
Series: #QuarantinedPride2k20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Not Gay... Probably

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, Day #2 of Quarantine Pride 2020. This time we have Charlie helping Dean figure out his sexuality!!
> 
> Enjoy <3

“As in, he’s not a _girl_.”

The words stayed with Dean. He didn’t quite get why, but they were bouncing around his head. Charlie’s gay. Charlie likes girls. It shouldn’t be difficult to understand, but…

He doesn’t even really know what his problem is. There’s a disconnect somewhere, he knows that, but he doesn’t quite get why it bothers him. Sam has Opinions on it, but Dean’s not convinced it’s their dad’s fault.

Well. It probably is. But Dean still has difficulty blaming John for almost anything that happened to them. (Sam calls that a result of trauma and abuse. Dean doesn’t disagree, but he does get pissy whenever Sam mentions it because it feels like he’s flaunting being mentally healthy and knowing how to cope with his emotions in a way that Dean doesn’t and never has.)

But…

Gay.

Girls.

Guys.

Dean likes women. He knows he likes women. But… men? Can you even like more than one gender? He doesn’t know.

~~

Dean doesn’t like research. ‘Doesn’t like’ is a pretty mild way of putting it, honestly. He despises research, _loathes_ it. It’s boring and tedious and involves a lot of reading and cross-referencing and blah blah blah that he absolutely hates. Sam loves it. Sam’s great at it, he retains so much information over periods of time. When Dean tries to read something, everything he read drops out of his head as soon as he opens the next book.

Sam’s great at research, which is why Dean is so annoyed that this is one topic he has to research himself.

He’s lucky he’s got an expert.

“How’d you know?” he asks, years – _literal years_ – after the comment that started this, in the Bunker, on one of the rare occasions that Charlie visits them. Because yes, he ignored it until now. He’s always found repression to be more interesting. That way he gets surprised by his feelings.

“How did I know what?” Charlie asks patiently, if slightly snarkily.

“That you’re…” Dean trails off. “I dunno.”

“A faggot?” she suggests. “A queer, a dyke, a _lesbian_?”

“I wasn’t going to call you a slur,” Dean defends quietly. “Yeah, how did you know you like chicks?”

“Do you want the family-friendly, completely sanitized version or the highly graphic, more accurate version?”

Dean shudders. “I don’t want to hear about your sexual fantasies, give me the first one.”

Charlie laughs. “Alright, dude. Basically, I had a girl friend – space in the middle – that I had a _major_ crush on in the fourth grade and she kissed me in the ninth grade trying to figure out her sexuality and I kissed back. And then I went home and fell asleep and forgot all about it until two years later, when I saw her kissing another girl. And then I was like _woah_.”

Dean stares at her. “That’s it? How’d you figure out that men were a no?”

“Almost had sex with one,” she replies easily. “He whipped it out and I just stared at it and I was like… ‘woah, okay, that thing is ugly and I don’t want it anywhere near my lady business’. And then I sent him home. And he was disappointed but thankfully, not an asshole about it.”

He bites his bottom lip. “Cool. Thanks.”

“That’s it?” she asks. “That’s all you needed? You don’t want me to give you The Answer?”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “I mean, sure. What’s the answer?”

She laughs. “Oh, I don’t have it. But most people who ask me stuff like this assume I can just _read them_ and magically tell their sexualities.”

“Can’t you?” he replies. “Don’t you have a magical Gay Radar?”

“I mean yeah, but it’s not like I can tell them their sexualities until they figure it out themselves. The Gaydar works on people who already know their labels, but until they do it’s more of a best-guess situation.”

“Cool,” Dean says again. “Gimme your best guess.”

She blinks at him. “Um. What?”

“What am I, then?”

She swallows. “Uh… either bi or a full-on lesbian.”

Dean scoffs. “I can’t be a lesbian, Charlie, I’m not a chick.”

She winks. “That’s what you think.”

He shakes his head. “I’m not a chick,” he replies, more seriously. “I’ve never wanted to be anything besides a man.”

She shrugs. “Then my ‘best guess’ is that you’re bi.” He opens his mouth but she holds up a hand to stop him. “If you don’t know what that means, look it up. That’s what the internet is for.”

~~

Dean looks it up.

~~

So maybe he’s still pretty confused, but hey. At least he’s bi.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty proud of my characterization of Dean in this. I feel like I sorta nailed it, not to toot my own horn-
> 
> I hope you liked it!! Tomorrow, Sam-centric!
> 
> Love,  
> -Fake Dean


End file.
